


Goodnight, Glitterbaby.

by dramady, edonyx



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, American Idol RPF, lambliff
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramady/pseuds/dramady, https://archiveofourown.org/users/edonyx/pseuds/edonyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> It's not that deep, just what it is and that's all right. Don't make Adam go all fierce on anybody.  ZOW.<br/><b>Authors' Notes:</b> Much of what we find ourselves doing these days is an experiment to see if we can. Ta-da! Short and sweet one-shot. Refers to recent RL events.<br/>Find our OF <a href="http://www.amazon.com/Origami-Me-ebook/dp/B003J35ABE/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&m=AG56TWVU5XWC2&s=books&qid=1274050783&sr=1-1">here</a> and <a href="http://www.amazon.com/Even-Just-For-Today-ebook/dp/B003FMUXH0/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&m=AG56TWVU5XWC2&s=books&qid=1274050746&sr=8-1">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight, Glitterbaby.

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

"What do you mean, they made fun of you?" Adam asks, his phone pinned between his ear and his shoulder as he sits on his bed, wanting to kick off his shoes and socks, eyes gritty and swollen, fatigue so deep that he isn't even sure he can sleep. He's already got his curtains drawn, and he plans on crawling right into bed naked and sleeping for ages. Or that was what he was planning before the phone rang. "This was at a burrito stand? What were you doing at a burrito stand anyway?" Of course, the moment he asks that, he already knows the answer. "Nevermind. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," Tommy answers, but Adam can hear the frown in his voice. "I was just getting some breakfast and they were making fun of me, and one of 'em said 'okay, let's get out of here' and didn't even order anything. I mean, _shit._ I was coming back from the video shoot and I wanted something to _eat._" Which is what he's doing right now, while on the phone to Adam. "Do you get that shit happening to you?"

"What, people chewing in my ear?" Adam chuckles a little bit before kicking his shoes away, tugging off his socks and falling with a huff back to the bed, his other arm over his eyes, resenting stupid people. "Not in a long time. Brad gets it all the time, though. Are you okay? Over all? No permanent scarring?"

"Nothing that I can see. I bet I've got burrito on my face, though. Walking and talking and eating isn't easy, you know." Tommy sounds tired; he knows he can't be nearly as tired as Adam is, and part of him feels guilty for calling him after such a long night. It's just that Adam would know how to _deal_ with something like this with the same ease and aplomb that he deals with everything that's slung his way. "Want me to grab you something for breakfast? I can drop it off..."

"Baby .... " God, Adam is - has he mentioned how _tired_ he is? But it isn't as if he can say no, not really. Nor that he really wants to. "Just bring yourself over, okay? And wipe your face? You remember the alarm code, right? So you can let yourself in." In his half-awake state, he imagines storming the burrito stand in something like the old Batman series, with _**POW**_s and **_BOOF_**s of glitter, leaving the evil, villian construction workers lying on the ground all made up in platform boots.

Okay, that idea makes him laugh. A lot.

Tommy thinks for a moment how great Adam's laugh is, and it makes him laugh, too. "Yeah, 'kay. I'll be there in a little bit. I'm gonna go grab my car so it doesn't take a year and a half to get there. I remember the code, okay? I'll see you soon."

After he's got his car, it takes about half an hour to get to Adam's place, and Tommy parks and lets himself in, keying the alarm off when he enters and keying it back on when the door's shut. The house is silent and bright with early morning sun, and Tommy stops in the downstairs bathroom to wipe his face before heading upstairs to where Adam's in bed. "You awake?" he whispers, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness.

He gets a soft "mmm" as his answer and Adam shifts in bed, throwing the covers back, "c'mon, baby. Lemme make sure you're all right. So I don't have to go down and kick some construction worker ass." He snorks out another laugh though. "How heinous is your breath going to be?"

"I had a burrito and a cup of coffee," Tommy answers. "So... not that bad." He strips down to his shorts, climbing in bed behind Adam, spooning up to him, cheek pressed to the back of Adam's shoulder. "It was a fun shoot," he smiles. "Did I mention I'm glad I'm in your band?" The cheek is turned so Tommy can kiss Adam's shoulder instead, and it occurs to Tommy how _comfortable_ Adam's bed is. And how comfortable Adam himself is. He wraps an arm around Adam's ribs. "I'm okay, promise. Just a bruised ego."

"I'm glad." Reaching back, Adam runs a hand along Tommy's hip and down a leg.

The quiet stretches out for a moment before Adam turns around, slinging a leg over Tommy's hip, an arm around his shoulders, tucking his chin down to be cheek to cheek. "It sucks when people are assholes," he whispers.

"What do you do?" Tommy asks in a whisper of his own. One arm lies tucked under the pillow, the other around Adam's body, and when he kisses Adam, he really hopes his breath matches his description of 'not that bad'. "I mean, you're not fazed by anything, ever. Do I look like a fairy? I... just thought I looked like me."

"Do you - what?" Adam asks that against Tommy's mouth and he leans back, blinking. "Do you look like a what? Tommy, they were just assholes and you had eye make up on, you freaked them out, that's all. It's not deeper than that, okay?" Slipping a hand under the elastic of Tommy's boxers, he palms over Tommy's ass. "You look like you to me, too."

Adam's touch makes Tommy smile, and he bonks another kiss to Adam's mouth before pulling back a little bit, too. "I never thought it was a big deal to wear makeup, you know? And, like. Monte wears eyeliner, and LP, and there's _you._" Adam, who's pretty fucking gorgeous no matter what, and Tommy leans into kiss him in the dim darkness of the room, their space confined to the words between them and the bed they lie on, together. "Have I mentioned that I think it's awesome you sleep naked?"

Adam chuckles again, squeezing Tommy's ass. The fatigue he's feeling starts to recede a step at a time, just enough to give his cock the A-OK to start to get hard. "It's not a big deal for most people." For sane people, he means. People with an open mind and willingness to accept those who might be different from themselves. Sliding his hand around Tommy's hip, Adam shoves at the boxers to get them down. Away. "Have I mentioned that it's awesome that you put out?" he asks, with another laugh.

Tommy kicks them to the end of the bed, and now they're entirely skin to skin, and Tommy grins against Adam's cheek. "Just for you," he reminds. "But don't get a big head over it." His hand feathers down between them, tickling against Adam's cock, teasing, feeling it harden against his fingertips. "I hope that's for me and not morning wood. I'll be disappointed." His fingers find their way around Adam, and Tommy pulls up in a slow stroke. "_This_ is a big deal. Wearing makeup isn't."

"A big head," Adam says and that dissolves into a breathy laugh too. "Morning wood can only technically occur if you've slept I think. So it's for you. Fuck, tell me you're gonna ride me. I'm suddenly completely and totally horny, shit." His hand is on Tommy's ass again, finger sliding between the cheeks to rub at the hole.

"I'm gonna ride you?" Tommy answers with a laugh of his own. That's something he's always admired about Adam, how straightforward he is about wanting something and just _going_ for it, especially when it's Tommy himself. "I gotta have lube though." Even that rub, though, has Tommy's kisses turning open and surprised and blurred, from Adam's lips to the corner of his mouth, then down to his jaw. "Then I'll fuckin' ride you. I'll sit up so you can _watch._"

"It's - " And Adam nods toward the nightstand. He doesn't let Tommy go to get it, though, not yet, canting his chin up for a kiss instead. With a few movements, he can get Tommy over him and then it's not his fingers rubbing the crease of Tommy's ass, it's Adam's cock and he hisses at the insufficient friction.

The expresson on Tommy's face pinches closed, a physical echo of Adam's sound, and he whispers now, hoarse, "Get the lube. I want-" He braces his weight above Adam on his hands, moving his hips up and down so Adam rubs against him, and his own cock grazes against Adam's stomach. If Adam looks down between them, he can see the drop of precome on the tip of Tommy's cock before it makes its slow way down his skin. "I'm not even kidding. Get it. Please."

"I - " It's a stretch, seeing as they're in the middle of the bed, but Adam _leans_ over and can pull the drawer open and fish inside and with an "aha!" pull out the tube and smack it into Tommy's hand. Then his hands come to rest, one on Tommy's thigh, the other wrapping around his cock, fisting it slowly. "This is so _nice_, baby," he coos, thumb brushing at the slit.

Tommy gets lube on both hands, reaching behind him to feel Adam up, stroking his cock, and Adam can feel Tommy's own cock twitch in his hand. "I'll try and be quick," he mutters, squeezing a slippery palm around the head of Adam's cock, and shifting his weight to work himself open at the same time. "Man, I'm fucking glad I put out, too." His weight is held on his knees, and it makes trying to kiss Adam insanely difficult, but Tommy manages two, quick and nipped, before sitting back and letting their hands get them both ready.

When he slides down, taking Adam in, Adam's head falls back, eyes slitted as he bites down on his lower lip. He pushes his heels into the bed and rocks up, until they're hip to ass and he gives Tommy's cock a good squeeze. "Bet those asshole construction workers would have a coronary about now," he murmurs and grins. **_BLAMPF! SODOMY, BITCHES!_** A deadly weapon, don't you know.

"Construction workers?" Tommy asks, and laughs. It makes him feel tingly and full, and it turns into a sound that's a little closer to panted breath than laughing. "What construction workers?" He pushes and pulls up and down on Adam's cock, moving his hips into Adam's hand, and his colour runs high from his ears, cheeks, the bridge of his nose, right down to his collarbones. He braces his own weight backward on the mattress between Adam's legs, making the angle sharp, and his breath catches with the clench of his body. "Fuck, I feel like I'm gonna fuckin' choke on it."

"So romantic," Adam answers, laughing again. "Fuck. Tribal sex ... how awesome would it have been to fuck in the forest?" He rocks up again, pulling Tommy down as he does to get that satisfying skin-against-skin slap. "God."

"I never said it was a _bad_ thing," Tommy gasps, head back, back arched. "You wanna? We could totally go- _ah_\- go back there..." Like the video for For Your Entertainment, when they'd finished the wrap, Adam and Tommy had crashed out at Adam's place, and ended up in bed together. It's a pretty fucking good thing, if you ask Tommy. He pushes down on Adam's lap, taking Adam as far as he can, and hums out a low groan, the lines of his body tense and lean. "Fuck, oh fuck, you feel good."

"So do you." Tightening his grip on Tommy's cock, Adam lets him guide the pace, hips pushing up off the bed just to see how Tommy's body moves, sinuous and lithe. "You're gorgeous," Adam adds, sliding his hand to cup and squeeze Tommy's balls when he leans back. In bed together the first time, then whenever the mood hits; nothing serious, nothing too deep. It is what it is and Adam likes it that way. (Though he did love fucking Tommy in Amsterdam. A sure-fire hangover cure. Just ask Mr. Ratliff.)

No drama, no relationship but the friendship they've got, and this fucking _nuclear_ hot sex. It works. Tommy tries to keep it slow, because when they're both tired from spending all night in a forest playing ravers, there's this sensual, dreamy quality to their sex. But slow doesn't seem to work, and it's not long before he's riding Adam hard enough that their skin smacks together and his cock is leaking in Adam's hand. "Oh, shit, _fuck,_" Tommy pants. "I think I'm gonna."

"Do it," Adam urges, sweat prickling at his hairline. "Oh, fuck, I'm gonna come and sleep for years." It sounds like a dream, right there. He lets Tommy jack himself through the slick of his fist and just braces his hips up, watching Tommy with pupil-blown eyes and panted breath. "Oh, fuck, come on me."

As if Tommy could resist that. He watches Adam as much as Adam's watching him, and he heaves a sound that's rough, tired, oversensitive, and comes in jerks through Adam's fingers and up his stomach, the pulse of it matched by Tommy's body around Adam. His thighs shake and he leans forward, gasping, and kisses at Adam's mouth. "Fuh- fuck. Adam. Fuck."

"Shit." At the first clench around his cock, Adam folds up with his orgasm, bracketing Tommy's hips with his hands. "Oh, fuck." When he falls back, he pushes up, wanting to feel that tight heat around him as his orgasm courses through him.

After a minute, he collapses though, legs splayed, hands still on Tommy's hips. And if possible, he's even _more_ exhausted and he's got come all over his chest. "Can you reach the Kleenex, baby?"

"Yup." Tommy's all jangly and clumsy when he gets off of Adam's lap, leaning over to grab the box. He even wipes Adam off, balling the tissue and throwing it off the side of the bed in the general direction of the garbage can. Then he makes himself comfortable on Adam's body again, faceplanting onto his shoulder, arms loose around his ribs. "Sleep. Burrito. Glam nation kung pow. 'kay?"

"Exactly." Adam laughs again, but it's almost a whisper in his fatigue, one hand in the small of Tommy's back, the other in his hair. Whatever Tommy says works for Adam because just as he dozes off his stomach growls. Screw it. "'night, glitterbaby."

"Morning, Glambert," Tommy mumbles, and that's it, he's done, they're both done, tangled up in sheets and skin for the next six hours.

Then Tommy's stomach growls, too, and he wakes up with a start. "Hey," he breathes, nudging Adam's side. "Hey, you wanna get up? Or sleep some more?" Adam might use the term for other parts of Tommy's personality, but yeah, Tommy's easy. He could go either way: sleep more, or get up and get food. Easy.

"Oh, my _God_. Did you seriously just wake me up with breath of Doom? I don't even want to know what time it is." Adam's voice is sleep-rough and higher than normal as he wrangles Tommy around to be spooning him from behind, face buried in his lover's neck. "Sleep. Food later. Sleep now." There's a beat, then he amends. "Sleep, then sex in the shower, then food."

"I'm so okay with that plan that-" Tommy doesn't finish his sentence, because Adam's got him wrapped up and so _insanely_ comfortable that he dozes off again, mid-sentence. When they wake up later, they're good to the plans Adam made, and the morning with the construction workers seems miles and miles away, like it never happened. An advantage to being involved with the Fierce alien, maybe. **_ZOW!_**


End file.
